


Surprise

by chillychillywilly



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Surprise Visits, kinda fluffy i think, slight angst?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillychillywilly/pseuds/chillychillywilly
Summary: Bryce misses Ohm, and Ohm misses Bryce.





	

“Hey… Ohm?”

“Yeah, Bryce? What's up?” Ryan leans back in his chair, smiling fondly at the sound of Bryce’s voice and the sight of him through the video call.

“You're gonna come over for my birthday, right?” Bryce wiggles around in his chair, a hesitant tone in his voice.

Ryan frowns at this, leaning forwards to be closer to his mic and, in a way, Bryce. “Of course I will, Brycey! Why wouldn't I be over there? It's my little Brycey-poo’s birthday! I wouldn't miss it for the world,” he says, smiling brightly.

Bryce stays silent for a moment, staring down at what Ryan presumes to be his keyboard. He then looks up and straight into the camera, surprising Ryan with how nervous he looks.

“You'll stay over for a week or so, right? Longer than last time?” His voice is barely above a whisper, only bringing more and more concern to Ryan.

“Yup! For two whole weeks, baby, I'm all yours. Is.. Is everything okay, Bryce? You seem upset.” Ryan can't help but feel worried for his boyfriend. Why was he so nervous and worried over a silly visit? They've been doing this kind of thing ever since they started dating, and much longer before that, too.

There was a moment of silence between the two as Ryan waited for an answer. And after a minute or so, it came, in the form of a tiny, barely audible whisper from Bryce.

“I just… I just miss you,” he mumbles, eyes averting the computer as if that would hide his embarrassment. “I don't wanna sound clingy or anything, though, and I know you're busy, and…”

Ryan waits for Bryce to finish, but it seems as though he's given up on whatever he had been saying. So Ryan sighs softly, and watches Bryce fidget around. “I don't think you're clingy at all, Bryce. I miss you just as much.”

“I- I know, I just want you to be here, you know?” Bryce gives a weak laugh, obviously trying to push away whatever sadness he had been feeling.

Ryan nods in agreement. “I do too, Brycey. You know how much I wanna kiss you right now?”

Bryce giggles, shaking his head. “Not as much as I want some cuddles right now. Or some sleep. I'm kinda tired.”

“Oh, Brycey. Go take a nap! It's only a little past eight. It might be a bit late to you, but there's plenty of time to nap,” Ryan laughs, adjusting his headphones. His stupid glasses always got in the way, and because of him leaning into his mic for so long they had nearly fallen off. “Better yet, go to bed! God knows you need sleep, anyways.”

“But if I sleep now, I'll never wake up, Ryan. Even when I do, I might wake up too late and miss the recording with the guys! Plus, what if I wanna talk to you?” Bryce whines. “You're never gonna answer your phone. And right now all I wanna do is talk to you. Can't do that if I'm asleep.

“No, no, Bryce, I'll answer it for you. Please go sleep if you're tired, baby. I need my Brycey to be all rested up for when I go over on Saturday,” Ryan hums, quickly checking his phone. “I'll call you later today, okay? I have some stuff I need to do, and I still gotta walk Buddy.”

Bryce tries to pout at Ryan, but instead a little yawn escapes the moment he opens his mouth. “Fine, fine. I'll sleep, but only for you. I'm gonna go sleep in my sad and cold bed, with nobody to love me,” Bryce says overdramatically, leaning back and wiping a fake tear away.

Ryan laughs. “Oh, go sleep Bryce. I love you, baby,” he coos.

Bryce smiles, a light blush appearing on his face. “Yeah! I love you too! Night, Ohmie!”

Before Ryan can sneak in another goodbye, the call is over and Ryan is left staring at their previous messages from earlier today, along with a picture of a stray cat Bryce had befriended.

He pulls off his headphones, fixes his glasses, and then sighs tiredly. “What am I gonna do, Buddy? What do you think I should do?” He looks over to Buddy for support, but his doggy friend is fast asleep on a spare computer chair, tucked safely under one of the blankets Bryce had given him on his last visit.

He then looks over at the door, seeing his suitcase lying on the floor besides some clothes. An idea begins to form in Ryan's head, making him grin excitedly. It was a bit of a crazy one, but he knew Bryce would love it regardless.

 

* * *

 

Next thing you know, it's exactly 6:05 in the morning and Ryan is leaving for the airport. His flight left at 7:45, giving him plenty of time for the drive and to get everything through security or whatever it was they had to do.

Ryan couldn't care less about what happened at the airport, all he wanted was to get down to Georgia and be able to surprise Bryce in the best way possible. Buddy was all taken care of, staying over at a friend's house, he had everything he needed in his bag, and his phone was in his pocket.

The whole process of getting through airport security and actually boarding the plane was painfully boring for Ryan. But he had survived, and now he had to wait for the plane to actually fly out. He couldn't keep himself from grinning and fidgeting around in his seat, drumming his fingers against his lap with anticipation.

The flight itself was only about two hours, but to Ryan it felt like ten days of being cramped in some crappy seat and listening to all kinds of mindless chatter around him. In other words, it sucked. There was a reason Ryan didn't fly very often, and this was it. But of course, he would make an exception for Bryce.

And so, the second the plane landed, Ryan was up and ready to go. He rushed to the front of the airport, suitcase dragged along behind him. It took him a few minutes to get a cab, and it may have started to rain, but Ryan's excitement couldn't be stopped.

The drive to Bryce's house was painfully slow, the entire time Ryan was desperately staring out the windows, watching shops and houses go on by. When they pulled up to Bryce's house- the same, pale yellow, old house Ryan was so used to coming to, Ryan nearly burst with excitement. He paid the driver, then hopped out, taking his things.

Before Ryan went inside, he looked down at his phone, checking up on everything. To his delight, there was a string of messages from Bryce.

_Good morning <3_

_Ohm? You up?_

_Ohmie, good morningggg…. Come record plz we're waiting_

_Ryan, seriously. I swear, you sleep so much it's stupid._

_Are you not coming? Or maybe you're busy._

_Fine. We'll record without you. Lazy jerk :P_

_That wasn't meant to be taken seriously, btw. I love you <3_

_Text me whenever you're free, i guess._

_I'm so lonely without my boyfriend, can you help with that ?? XD_

Ryan couldn't help the small chuckle that comes out as he reads over them. Of course Bryce would be all dramatic over his sudden disappearance. He did say he had been missing him, after all.

Thankfully, poor Bryce didn't have to suffer on his own any longer. Ryan had already gotten out the key Bryce had given him, and was unlocking the door as quietly as he could.

He walks inside, being as stealthy as possible, which was a bit hard considering how Ryan was just naturally bad at sneaking. Ryan left his suitcase in the living room, beginning to walk down the hallways.

“Oh come on, Delirious! You can't just leave me like this! I just- Oh!” Bryce suddenly bursts into giggles, the sound of Bryce hitting keys furiously soon to follow. “No! No! No, no, no! Why can't I switch props? Oh gosh, Delirious!”

Ryan grins at the sound of Bryce having fun, walking up to the little office and leaning against the doorway. He watches Bryce play for a few seconds, before deciding to approach him. Reaching around and covering Bryce's eyes, Ryan leans in and gently kisses his cheek. “Guess who, Bryce?”

There was a small gasp from Bryce as he froze in place. “No,” he laughs. “No way you're seriously here right now. No, no, you're just- you're kidding.”

“I'm not,” Ryan snickers. “You told me you missed me, and I missed you too. So I came over early.”

Bryce yanks Ryan's hands off of him, turning around to face him. He didn't give any reaction to his headphones falling off, or his prop being killed. All his attention was on Ryan, and Bryce was shocked, to say the least.

Bryce jumps onto Ryan, hugging him so tightly and so suddenly that Ryan nearly falls over as Bryce nuzzles his head into the crook of his neck, babbling excited nonsense. Ryan hugs him back, even tighter so when he feels little wet spots drip onto his shoulder.

“Oh, Brycey. Did I go too far, or..?” Ryan had been pretty sure Bryce would like this little surprise, but with him crying, Ryan wasn't so sure. He knew that Bryce wasn't the best with surprises, anyways, and maybe he had been a bit too excited.

But Bryce shakes his head and laughs, and all of Ryan's worries fade away. “I'm- I'm just really happy,” Bryce chokes. “You're the best, you know?”

Ryan kisses Bryce's forehead, running a hand through soft, soft hair. It felt so good to actually hold Bryce, and to be able to kiss him all day long. Deciding that one little kiss wasn't enough, Ryan begins to cover Bryce's face in tiny kisses, grinning at the way Bryce giggles and squirms around.

“Ryan! Ryan, stop! I can't kiss you if you keep moving every two seconds!” Bryce giggles again, trying to grab Ryan's face to hold him still.

Ryan allows Bryce to hold him still, a little smirk on his face. “I mean, if I have to, then I guess I can stay still for you, Ryan says, giving in to Bryce's pleads. He then pulls Bryce in for a kiss, holding him tightly. Bryce smiles into the kiss, and wraps his arms around Ryan's neck gently.

When they pull away, Ryan can't help but admire how happy Bryce looks, or the little rush of warmth spreading through him despite the coldness his body felt from the rain before. Bryce is about to lean back in for another kiss, but Ryan stops him.

“Brycey, weren't you in the middle of something?” Ryan smirks as he points to the computer, game ended long ago and instead left sitting in a call with Delirious and Cartoonz.

Bryce blushes a bit, but walks over to the computer regardless. He turns it off without any hesitation, making Ryan laugh loudly at the way Bryce runs straight back into his arms.

Oh, how he had missed this guy.

“You wanna watch some movies together? Ooh, maybe we can go out for lunch? It's only noon, there's plenty of time for lunch! And then I can show you this little bakery that opened up last week! I think I told you about it, right?” Bryce's excitement was hardly contained, Bryce grabbing Ryan's hand and dragging him to the front door.

“Whatever you want, Bryce. I'm all yours for today. But tomorrow I'm the one who gets to drag you around, alright?” Ryan kisses Bryce's cheek and allows himself to be lead outside.

__

* * *

 

 

By the time Bryce and Ryan return to Bryce's house, it's half past midnight and Ryan is more than happy when Bryce pulls him into bed, seeming just as tired. He lazily kisses Bryce's shoulder, then wraps his arms around Bryce from behind. He snuggles up to him, smiling as Bryce quietly grabs hold of Ryan's hand.

“Night, Bryce,” Ryan whispers. He only receives snoring in response, though he doesn't mind one bit.

He missed this. He missed Bryce. And he was more than happy to be able to stay around for a while, even if it was just a couple weeks or so.


End file.
